Zarbon's Story
by Nin-Nin
Summary: If you like Zarbon read this. It's about his love. Kind of sad. finished it only took 5 years
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I did own DBZ I would take over the world! But I don't so your petty little lives are all safe.  
  
A/N I wrote this story cuz there was like NO Zarbon love stories that weren't yaoi or NC-17 so I decided to write a simple sweet PG-13 romance story about Zarbon and one small little Saiyan girl who changes his life.  
  
"Zarbon you need to do something for me," Freiza said taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Yes Freiza sama?" Zarbon asked getting to his knees.  
  
"I want you to go to the planet Vegeta before I blow up that whole monkey Petting zoo I want you to do something for me."  
  
"Yes Lord Freiza?"  
  
"I want you to get the strongest female Saiyan and bring her to me. I don't want her dead I want her alive."  
  
"Is it a mate for Prince Veget.."  
  
"No," Freiza interrupted him. "A mate for me. An Icejin and Saiyan combination would be the strongest combination alive in this universe. With a son of that combination I could easily get help destroying this pathetic universe."  
  
"Not that you need it Lord Freiza," Zarbon said loyally.  
  
"Of course Zarbon you fool. I'm only saying it'd also be nice to have a son. You wouldn't know though."  
  
"Of course my Lord."  
  
It was said in Freiza's treaty that no man who worked for him was allowed to have love lives of any kind. (A/N sort of like Jedis.)  
  
Freiza waved his hand, "You have my permission to go now."  
  
Bowing Zarbon said, "Of course Lord Freiza. I shall leave now and complete the mission thoroughly."  
  
Zarbon walked out and said to himself, "I don't care what Freiza tells me I will someday find a mate and make the race of Greenjin live on." (A/N I know what an original name for Zarbon's race but I can't think of anything else).  
  
Zarbon walked to headquarters and found a space pod. "I need to bring my race back. I'm the last one left. To do that I must have a mate but how?"  
  
Zarbon got in his space pod and fiddled with the controls. He was off to the Planet Vegeta. When he arrived there he looked around. The sky was a dusty colored pink and grass was milky white. Walking through it he turned on his scounter. "Let's see if I can even pick up a power reading on these worthless monkeys."  
  
Mostly just power readings around one thousand but then he came to one that was 100,000. Looking around he said, "Hmm where could that be coming from?"  
  
The signal got louder as he entered a third class run down home. He saw a family. He recognized the eldest man right away. It was the third class warrior Bardock who had just began to work for Freiza. Bardock had an angered expression on his face.  
  
His eldest son Radditz was in there holding a bundle of blankets and both Saiyans looked extremely peed.  
  
Zarbon walked in, "By order of Freiza I am to gather the strongest female Saiyan. Someone with the highest power level is in here and I want to know who it is."  
  
Turning on his scounter Zarbon looked around the room. "The power reading it's from the baby Radditz is holding but it can't be. It's only a kid."  
  
"That baby what is it?" Zarbon asked pointing to it.  
  
"A girl. Her twin brother Kakarot was just sent to a planet called Earth to destroy it," Bardock answered  
  
"I demand you hand her over to me," Zarbon said holding his arms out.  
  
"No problem I don't need some little bitch to take care of," Bardock said motioning for Radditz to hand her over to Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon took the child and looked at her. Black hair in the same style as her fathers but she had wide eyes that looked beautiful. Such a gorgeous dark mahogany color. "Her name?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Shenza," Bardock answered and turned his back. "I must get to the Planet Meat now and fight. Take her away now."  
  
Shenza cooed and reached her small chubby arms up towards Zarbon's face. Zarbon bowed and said, "Master Freiza appreciates your cooperation"  
  
Walking out of the home Zarbon stared at the small little Saiyan girl. She was so kawaii. Possessively he held on tight to her and whispered, "You are to be Freiza Sama's wife but don't worry I'll protect you."  
  
Ok that's it? Did you like it? R/R please! It's a little different I know but hey I'm a different person. I'm going to try and finish my b/v fic first but I wanted to begin this one. 


	2. annoying little Saiyan girl twit

Disclaimer: DBZ is mine. (Yea right whatever)  
  
5 Years Later Zarbon grunted, "Kami I'm always the one who has to take care of that little monkey brat."  
  
Knocking on Shenza's door Zarbon yelled, "Hey monkey come out and be presentable for Freiza."  
  
"I don't wanna I wanna play with Vegeta today."  
  
Zarbon sighed and banged his head against the door. This always happened. He ordered her to do something and automatically she'd refuse saying she'd want to play with Vegeta. "Playing" was really sparring but it made no difference to her. She loved being with the prince so much.  
  
Zarbon threw his hands down, "Look Shenza this is important ok don't make me come in there."  
  
"Why you won't hurt me. I know you won't our Freiza will kill you because I'm going to be his wife."  
  
Zarbon knew she was right. For a five year old she was sharp. There was no doubt she was a Saiyan. Stubborn and loud and annoying. But there was something different about her. AS much as she loved fighting and sparring she never found much love in destroying. Oh well she'd learn.  
  
Zarbon leaned against the door and just as he did that Shenza opened the door and he flew back. Giggling Shenza said, "Oh Zarby-kun you're so silly."  
  
"Never, ever call me Zarby-kun again Shenny-chan."  
  
"Then stop calling me Shenny-chan."  
  
"You let Freiza and Vegeta call you that."  
  
"That's different I actually like them," Shenza said sticking her tongue out at Zarbon.  
  
Shenza had grown to be a real cutie over the years. Her jet black hair was just like Bardock's only a lot neater and her eyes were still the same shade of mahogany but they were a lot prettier and full of a lot more curiosity. Every day she wore tight black spandex and a greenish color Saiyan armor just like her father.  
  
Zarbon stared at her. How can such a small creature get under my skin so much. Ever since she learned to talk all I've been thinking about is how much she drives me nuts*  
  
*Maybe if you weren't such a meanie and weren't so ugly I'd leave you alone* *What you little brat get out of my thoughts*  
  
*Make me*  
  
"There is no negotiating with you is there?" Zarbon yelled throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"What's a neg-ooooo-sh-ate?" Shenza asked sticking her thumb in her mouth.  
  
"Nothing just go make yourself presentable for Freiza-sama."  
  
"Is Vegeta going to be there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I don't wanna."  
  
Placing his hands behind his back just so he wouldn't be as tempted to strangle the little monster he calmly said, "You can 'play' with Vegeta later. Only if you go see Freiza."  
  
Taking her thumb out of her mouth Shenza threw her arms in the air and yelled, "Ok. Yippee!"  
  
Walking back into her room slamming the door she left Zarbon with his thoughts. "Why? Why? There were tons of Saiyan females! Why did she have to be the one with the highest power level? Why?"  
  
*Because your ugly*  
  
"SHENZA GET OUT OF MY THOUGHTS DAMNIT!" Zarbon screamed as loud as possible  
  
Zarbon waited by the door for fifteen minutes. Shenza came out wearing a dark blue velvet dress. Then she said, "Ha Zarby-kun I'm beautiful and your not." Shenza flew up onto his back and yelled, "I WANT A PIGGY BACK RIDE!"  
  
Zarbon immediately put two fingers in his ears. God this woman could scream louder than anyone he knew. "Fine," he muttered and then sighed and started to take her down to headquarters.  
  
Walking down there Zarbon tried to bow with the little Saiyan twit on his shoulders. "Freiza sama I brought down young Shenza."  
  
"Good Zarbon," Freiza said in his chilly feminine voice. (A/N he he get it chilly? ok I'll shut up now.)  
  
Shenza jumped off Zarbon shoulders and bowed. "Good day Freiza sama."  
  
Sort of smiling Freiza said, "Young Shenza you are to be trained by Zarbon now."  
  
Zarbon's mouth flew open. "Master Freiza you must be joking."  
  
"Zarbon do I look like a funny man? The only way my future wife could get more powerful would be to be trained by me but I'm too busy. You're the strongest of my men so I want you to. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Freiza sama," Zarbon said bowing again and looking at Shenza from the corner of his eye. She smirked at him. A/N does everyone like it? I only got three reviews but nobody really goes under Zarbon stories so I wasn't worried. I'm writing this for the heck of it and for my love for Zarbon! Please R/R. Oh and yes, young Shenza is a LOT like me when I was little. Loud and annoying. This is my second fic on this site and I hope I'm doing a good job. Don't flame me unless I REALLY need it. 


	3. training

Disclaimer: I OWN DBZ! Damn you mom why'd you have to wake me up?! Oh as for Shenza being able to go into Zarbon's thoughts. it just seems like EVERYONE else in DBZ is always going into each other's thoughts. Anyone with a tight bond that is. Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, yatta yatta yatta. So Zarbon and Shenza have a tight bond (it isn't necessarily a nice one but it's tight) since he has to watch her all the time so I thought what the heck.  
  
Early afternoon Zarbon wasn't sleeping. Just laying on his bed with his eyes closed tightly and he was imagining the life before Shenza. He served Freiza loyally, got 8 hours of sleep, head always felt fine, and most of all he never ever had to give piggyback rides. Now there was that little runt in his life spoiling everything that was good.  
  
Feeling something move over him he opened one eyes to see a pair of mahogany ones staring at him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed and rolled off his bed.  
  
The first thing he heard when he recovered from the fall was high- pitched giggling. "SHENZA WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
Shenza clapped her hands and giggled. She was jumping up and down on Zarbon's bed. "I want to train," she said bouncing into the air.  
  
"We'll train later," Zarbon said getting up and trying to catch her.  
  
"No now! You have to train with me. You wouldn't let me play with Vegeta so now you gotta train with me."  
  
"Vegeta couldn't 'play' with you because Freiza sent him on a mission it isn't my fault."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
Then Shenza hit her head on the ceiling. Bouncing on her bottom on the bed she stared up at Zarbon with huge eyes and straight away started to bawl. "THAT HURT!" she screeched waving her fists in the air.  
  
"If Master Freiza hears her I'm done for," Zarbon thought trying to hush her. "Shhhh..Shenza please be quiet. Please. Please. You can call me Zarby-kun."  
  
Shenza's tears turned to a huge smile and she threw her arms in the air, "O-tay."  
  
"Why you little monkey tailed."  
  
"I'll tell Freiza your being mean to me and I'll tell Dodoria to call you Zarby-kun."  
  
Zarbon growled. "Shenza I swear you are going to get a taste of your own medicine one of these days."  
  
"But for now you got to do whatever I say," Shenza said throwing her arms around Zarbon's neck.  
  
"Get off me you little Saiyan girl," Zarbon said trying to pry her off but it was virtually impossible.  
  
Shenza looked up into his yellowish tan eyes. "Zarby-kun let's go train now. Please I wanna train. I wanna I wanna I wanna NOW!"  
  
Now Zarbon was pulling her feet so he could unloosen her grasp. "Why are you so excited about training all of the sudden?" he asked.  
  
"Vegeta told me a story," she said finally jumping down and spinning around on the floor.  
  
"What story?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"Every a thousand years a Super."  
  
"Saiyan is born with such power..yatta yatta yatta..and then he goes on about how the last Super Saiyan was only so in the transformed stage and had so much power it killed him," Zarbon said in a mocking tone.  
  
"How'd you know?" Shenza asked scratching her head.  
  
"Vegeta has been telling me the same story since he came here when he was seven. Now he's twelve he should learn to grow out of that stupid legend."  
  
"I like the legend I want it to be real," Shenza said throwing her little hands in the air.  
  
"Let's just go outside and train," Zarbon said rubbing his temples. This little kid was really getting to him.  
  
Shenza wrapped her arms around his waist. "When Vegeta comes back can I play with him?"  
  
Zarbon shrugged which caused Shenza to frown but for once she kept her mouth shut and didn't say anything, which made Zarbon happy.  
  
They went outside where it was dusty and humid. The planet Freiza's palace was on had brick red earth and the sky was mostly black all the time but sometimes it turned a blood red color. Today it was black but not hard to see outside since Freiza's palace and ships all had bright lights glittering from them.  
  
"How do you train?" Shenza asked sucking her thumb and sitting on the floor.  
  
"The same way you play with Vegeta," Zarbon answered.  
  
"Oh that's training?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"No that's playing cuz it's fun."  
  
"Yes well it's also training."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
Zarbon put his hands behind his back so he could resist the strong temptation to strangle the little Saiyan brat. "Ok just land a punch in my face," Zarbon said as calmly as he could kneeling down.  
  
Shenza held out a tiny a fist and asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you.."  
  
"SHENZA JUST PUNCH ME!"  
  
Shenza did as she was told and sent Zarbon back several feet. Trying to breathe he realized he couldn't. "I'm going to die," he whispered.  
  
Then he felt two tiny fists punch him in the stomach. "Breathe you dodo brain," he heard.  
  
Zarbon tried to get up but the pain on his face was too much. Looking up at Shenza he asked, "Shenza how'd you do that?"  
  
Shenza said, "I dunno you said punch you so I did."  
  
Nodding Zarbon fell back on the floor and Shenza started to cry. "I killed him I killed him I killed him."  
  
"Relax you didn't kill him," she heard a voice behind her say.  
  
"VEGETA!" she cried happily. Then her face was solemn again. "I killed Zarbon."  
  
"Relax no you didn't. He's fine. Unfortunately. That long haired baka is so annoying."  
  
"I know I hate him. Can I play with you now?"  
  
Vegeta frowned. "No Shenza I have to go train. Remember the legend I told you about well I'll only get there if I do good hard core training."  
  
Lowering her head Shenza said, "Yes Vegeta but I'm strong to and Zarbon said playing was the same thing as training."  
  
"Well Zarbon is sort of right but for now I'm going to train by myself. You sit by the green skinned baka until he wakes up."  
  
"Yes my prince," Shenza said.  
  
"Vegeta.Shenza...kill..me..going..die..strong..Saiyan...brat."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked back to one of the training centers. Shenza tried pulling on Zarbon's hand. "Zarby-kun don't die please. I won't punch you anymore."  
  
Zarbon sat up and glared at Shenza with bewilderment. "That punch it was so..where'd you learn to punch like that?"  
  
"Vegeta showed me that when I was playing with him."  
  
Zarbon stared at her in disbelief. "I'll have to teach you to use that power now won't I?" A/N Was it ok? huh was it? If you didn't like it I warned about the OOC so screw you if you're going to flame me about that. I thought Vegeta being Shenza's friend would be a cute little twist. R/R please!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Two Strange Visitors

It was day 2 in the process of training Shenza. Zarbon had a headache and half his head ached from Shenza jumping up and pulling on his braid. "I just wish Freiza didn't care that much about that little so JUST ONCE I COULD STRANGLE THAT LITTLE SCRAWNEY NECK!"  
  
"Oh Zarby-kun."  
  
"WHAT?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He was ready just to lie down and sleep but obviously Shenza wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
Walking in he saw Shenza's eyes fill up with tears. "Your mean I hate you."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing now. I'm just going to tell Freiza that you're a meanie."  
  
"Fine what is it? Please my young little Shenny-chan."  
  
"Don't call me that. I wanted to train with you but I guess your such a wimp because I punched you that one time."  
  
"Shenza I am not afraid of you."  
  
Shenza stuck out one finger and waved it in front of Zarbon's face. "No, no I really think I'm stronger than you and guess what? I am going to prove it whether you like it or not. Now let's train. It's Freiza-sama's demands."  
  
"Whatever," Zarbon muttered.  
  
"You said you'd teach me how to use my power."  
  
"OK I GET IT!" Zarbon wanted to yell but he kept his temper down just so the little brat wouldn't go tattling to Freiza.  
  
Getting out of bed Shenza jumped on his shoulders and he felt his hair being patted. "You know your hair would be much prettier if it wasn't green. It's smooth and soft though."  
  
"And maybe you could be tolerable if you weren't a pathetic little monkey."  
  
~Meanwhile outside in Freiza's courtyard~  
  
Two strange purple aliens with extremely large heads and beady yellow eyes wearing what looked like Saiyan armor only it was silver with navy blue trimming. Both had somewhat masculine voices (A/N with those purple aliens you never can tell).  
  
The taller one who had small darker shades of purple spots covering his cheeks said, "Are you sure she comes out here to train?"  
  
"Everyday with that Zarbon. Freiza's right hand man. I hear he's usually the one stuck watching her," the other one said who was shorter fatter but had much more power than his fellow comrade. "Trust me I'm positive," the fat one continued.  
  
"We could lose our heads for this," the other one said unsurely holding his forehead in his hands.  
  
"Look Freiza destroyed our race I'm not going to let that happen again," the fat one said grabbing the tall one's neck and holding him high in the sky. Bringing them both together face-to-face he growled, "We just take the brat and tell Freiza to step down from the throne or we'll kill the kid."  
  
"I'm just wondering if Freiza will even care about the girl or will he just blast us all into oblivion."  
  
"Oh he won't," the fat one said slyly. "I spy on them and see how he spoils her. She's his pride and joy. And soon she'll be his wife and she'll have the heir to his throne. Trust me he'll want to save her."  
  
"Zarbon looks it's a lot bigger than I ever could make it," Shenza said holding a ray of white energy in her hands that was larger than her head.  
  
Zarbon nodded with approval. "Now take aim at something and let it go."  
  
Shenza started to turn her head towards Zarbon but he ducked for cover, "NOT ME YOU SAIYAN DOG!"  
  
Shenza aimed for a tree and it blasted into bits. Jumping up in the air and clapping her little hands she yelled merrily, "I did it I did it I did it I did it I did it!"  
  
Trying to calm her down Zarbon picked her up and stroked her tail. It was so soft and fuzzy. "Aw even if she's a pain she's so adorable," Zarbon thought.  
  
Then Shenza grinned evilly. "Oh I heard that Zarby-kun. You think I'm beautiful."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You thought it I heard you."  
  
"Come on Shenza you have to learn how to stay out of my thoughts."  
  
"So you admit it?"  
  
"I never said that."  
  
Shenza jumped form his arms and did cartwheels on the floor. "Your pretty too sometimes Zarby-kun."  
  
Shenza ran off into Freiza's garden that mostly grew large bouquets of navy flowers, which looked quite odd on a desert planet. Shenza started to play in them and pick them and Zarbon just watched her. "Finally five minutes of peace," he thought leaning back against the wall of the palace.  
  
Then suddenly he heard a scream. Looking around he said, "Oh shit Shenza where is she?"  
  
Flying to the gardens he started to search in the flowers but he didn't find anything. "She has to be here where could she be?"  
  
"Probably in our space craft going out of this galaxy faster than you can imagine."  
  
Zarbon turned around. A short fat purple alien was looking at him in the eye. "You where is she? Lord Freiza will have your head for this."  
  
"I really don't think so. My friend Korosu has your little girlfriend. I am Brec. Former ruler of my planet. Before you and that miserable tyrant destroyed it."  
  
Then it hit Zarbon. Last month he had went to a planet filled with mostly this purple alien race and none of them would serve loyally to Freiza so Zarbon was commanded to destroy it that he did.  
  
'You better give me back Shenza," he growled.  
  
"Don't worry Shenza will be kept perfectly safe as long as Freiza steps down from the thorn and bows down to me."  
  
"You baka. Freiza will never bow down to you. Now give me the Saiyan onna child."  
  
"Careful," Brec said pointing to a scounter on his head that had a clear turquoise glass. "Lay one hand on me and I assure you that my friend will know and blast that Saiyan brat into the next demension. So I'd watch it if I were you."  
  
A/N Oh my God what's going to happen? Will Shenza be ok? Will Brec and Korosu's plan be fulfilled? 


	5. rescue

Zarbon didn't know how he was going to break the news to Freiza. Oh God he was going to kill him. "I'm going to die I just know it," Zarbon said banging his head against the wall. "I need to find Shenza or Freiza is going to blast me into oblivion."  
  
Starting to pace around Zarbon thought, "I know I'll use my scounter."  
  
Turning it on he didn't get anything. "Shit this sucks. They must have already left the range. Damn now what do I do?"  
  
Shenza on the other hand was bawling her eyes out. "I WANT TO GO HOME RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Korosu was trying to shut the little Saiyan brat up. "What do I have to do to make you shut up?"  
  
Brightening up Shenza asked, "Will you play with me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Ok fine, fine what do you want to play? Just please shut up."  
  
"Um I know let's play the game Zarby-kun and I play!"  
  
"What's that game," Korosu asked.  
  
Shenza punched him in the face and he fell back in pain. "YOU LITTLE MONKEY BRAT HOW DARE YOU!" he screamed in agony banging his fists against the floor of the spaceship they were on.  
  
"Korosu what are you doing?"  
  
Brec had just walked into the ship. "Your supposed to be making sure the little brat is safe and happy. Not taking a nap."  
  
"Brec-sama the little brat is incredibely strong."  
  
"I don't care. Just get her something to eat!"  
  
"You want to play with me to?" Shenza asked Brec and then she crawled over put her arms around his legs, looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"No."  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Shenza started to cry again. Then Shenza stopped for no reason. "Good she's going to shut up," Brec whispered to Korosu who was still in pain.  
  
Shenza crawled up on the window sill and looked out into the vast darkness of space. "Someone is coming," she said so softly neither Korosu or Brec heard her.  
  
*Don't worry Shenza I'm going to blast everyone that kidnapped you don't worry*  
  
*That is very nice of you*  
  
*Don't ever tell anyone this*  
  
*Can we play when I get back?*  
  
*We'll see. Just don't tell the purple men anything. There bad ok. Very bad*  
  
*Ok Vegeta-san*  
  
Shenza was so happy Vegeta had contacted her. For two hours she sat by the window and gazed out of it hoping to see her Saiyan prince friend.  
  
Korosu and Brec had no problem with her just sitting there so they discussed there plan some more in a room on the other side of the ship. "Brec you don't understand how powerful that brat is."  
  
"Please we didn't get that high of a reading on our scounter."  
  
"I know that is odd but these scounters are pretty old."  
  
"Look Korosu I don't want you chickening out on me. This plan is fool proof. Soon we'll be able to get back at that tyrant Freiza and bring back our race's pride."  
  
"Brec stop being so ignorant. The Saiyan brat is more powerful than you can imagine. I wouldn't be surprised if her power level some day passes Freiza."  
  
Brec punched Korosu in the face. "You don't serve loyalty to your ruler. You were one of my best subjects Korosu and this is the loyalty I get from you? Afraid of nothing but a small Saiyan brat."  
  
"I am not afraid."  
  
"Don't lie to me I know you are."  
  
"You shouldn't be afraid of her but you should be afraid of me," they heard a suave Austrailian voice say.  
  
Jumping down from the ceiling (A/N flashy entrance huh?) Zarbon flipped his braid to the back of his head and picked both purple aliens up by their collars. "You are going to tell me where Shenza is right now!"  
  
"What it's that green haired baka again!" Brec said turning o Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon looked up. "Vegeta get Shenza I'll take care of these two rodents."  
  
Down jumped a Saiyan prince. "You've got to be kidding Zarbon. You get Shenza and I'll fight the rodents."  
  
Gritting his teeth Zarbon muttered, "Fine you little spoiled prince."  
  
Vegeta powered up a Galic Gun Fire and turned to Zarbon who was still standing there. "Come on don't wait all day. I'm going to blast these idiots to hell. Hurry get Shenza."  
  
"Right," and Zarbon started to break down doors not caring what he broke. Then he saw Shenza on the window sill crying. "Shenza come on we got to get you out of here."  
  
Zarbon walked towards here and she put her arms around his neck. "Zarby-kun where's Vegeta? He was supposed to save me."  
  
"He is saving you don't worry. Now how are we going to get you out of here."  
  
Then strutted in Vegeta with Brec and Korosu over his shoulders. "Freiza's demands to get rid of this vermin himself," and he thrust both warriors on the floor.  
  
Brec started to talk, "We'll...get....you....for....what...you did..." and Vegeta kicked his ribs.  
  
"Shut up. they talk too much. Zarbon contact Freiza-sama at once even though I'd like to destroy these two dirt balls myself it was his orders."  
  
Setting Shenza down Zarbon walked out of the room and while he was gone Vegeta blasted both aliens away.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Shenza asked.  
  
"Simple. There bugs. Senseless weak bugs. I don't have to listen to Freiza's orders. Imagine this Shenza. One day you and I will get a new Planet Vegeta and you'll be my queen."  
  
"I thought I was supposed to be Freiza-sama's queen though."  
  
"Forget about him," Vegeta said. "He's an ass. One day we'll rebel against him. Were strong enough to take care of ourselves. Tell Zarbon or Dodoria or especially Freiza any of this though I swear I'll kill you."  
  
Shenza raised a fist in the air, "Ok."  
  
Vegeta looked into her dark brown eyes. "I knew I could count on you Shenny-chan."  
  
Just then Zarbon walked in. "Vegeta you idiot. Freiza wanted to despense of these parasites."  
  
"Oops."  
  
"That's all you have to say?"  
  
"Oh sorry must've slipped my mind while you were gone."  
  
Zarbon walked towards Vegeta put Shenza walked in front of Zarbon with her arms spread out. "No you can't hurt Vegeta I won't let you. He saved me."  
  
Normally Zarbon would've shoved her out of the way but this time he didn't. All he did was mumble. "Were going back to Freiza's planet now."  
  
When his back was turned Vegeta whispered to Shenza. "Someday Shenza. We'll destroy Freiza and Zarbon and Dodoria and we will bring our warrior race back to life." 


	6. mission

"You idiots how could I have trusted you with anything!" Freiza screamed pounding his fists on the throne. "You both don't deserve to be in my site."  
  
"What did I do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You, you little Saiyan scum. You destroyed those warriors when I specifically said I wanted to see them die with my own eyes. And you Zarbon, you were supposed to be training my darling little Shenny-chan and you let her get kidnapped to people who also should have been charged with treason before they died. Vegeta that is also your fault."  
  
They had just gotten back. Shenza had lied down for a nap and now Freiza was yelling at Zarbon and Vegeta for being idiots (  
  
"Either of you do anything again that could put Shenza in danger not only will I dismiss you both but you will also be sentenced to death."  
  
"Hai Freiza-sama," they both answered.  
  
Freiza waved his hands dismissing them to leave. "You both make me sick."  
  
"Vegeta you idiot why can't you follow orders?" Zarbon asked as they were walking out.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do you green haired baka. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself the last time I checked. Also I don't need to take orders from you or Freiza."  
  
Zarbon sighed. "Your impossible Vegeta. You're a monkey tailed baka who's father spoiled too much."  
  
This sort of stung Vegeta but he didn't show it. "Shut up Zarbon. At least some of my race was strong enough to survive." And then huffly Vegeta walked off leaving a very pissed off Zarbon.  
  
"That monkey tailed abomination," Zarbon growled clenching his fists. "I'll get him back for saying that.  
  
10 Years Later  
  
"Come on Zarbon give me some more! Is that all you got?"  
  
"Shenza I think it's time to go to bed."  
  
"Not until you fight back," Shenza screamed trying to throw another punch in his face.  
  
Zarbon laid on the cold floor. "Shenza we have to quit. we've been training for 8 hours strait."  
  
Shenza kicked his boot. "Zarby-kun your no fun. Vegeta and I will train for much longer than this. Toughen up. Come on, come on."  
  
Getting up Zarbon said, "I don't see why Freiza would want to marry a little Saiyan brat like you."  
  
"I also don't know why he'd want a long haired Greenjin to be his right hand man," Shenza threw back at him.  
  
Zarbon rolled his eyes. There was no negotiating with this Saiyan. She was impossible when she was 5 and now she was 15 and she hadn't gotten much better. Except she didn't cry anymore and MOST of the time she didn't ask for pigg..  
  
"Hey Zarbon how bout a piggyback ride like old times," Shenza said jumping on top of his shoulders and flinging his braid around.  
  
"Shenza no your too old for this."  
  
"Ah come on. Don't be such a tight wad."  
  
Zarbon turned his head around. Shenza looked a lot like Bardock. Zarbon could remember the encounter with Bardock and the destruction of Planet Vegeta like it was yesterday. He had retrieved Shenza then just before the planet blew up. It was scary how much they looked alike. Even though it was a male hair style Shenza's hair was just like Bardock's and she had the same scowl and sneer. Shenza was a lot prettier than Bardock though of course. "What am I thinking?" Zarbon thought. "She's beautiful but she's a Saiyan."  
  
Now since there was no annoying comment in his head to follow that he thought Shenza wasn't tapping into his thoughts though. She was but she didn't say anything. All she did was blush and turn her head. "So Zarbon has a little crush on me huh?" she said and smirked.  
  
Then Freiza walked in. Shenza jumped off Zarbon's back and both got to their knees. Behind Freiza was Vegeta his blood red cape swishing in the wind. Shenza didn't take her eyes off Vegeta and he smiled sweetly at her.  
  
Freiza saw this and snapped, "Shenza you and Zarbon have business to do."  
  
"Hai Sama."  
  
"First off I retrieved some information the other day. Those little purple freaks that kidnapped you Shenza," Freiza pauses to glare at Zarbon and Vegeta. "Have some followers left. They are hiding on this planet in the Southern Galaxy. I want all three of you to find them and destruct of them immediately."  
  
That got Zarbon pissed. Ten years ago Freiza was pissing and moaning about how he didn't get to kill Korosu and Brec now he was sending all of them to destroy their followers when he should be the one getting off his lazy pearly white butt to do it.  
  
Shenza inside was happy. She got to spend time with Vegeta. "I think I kind of like Vegeta," she thought to herself grinning.  
  
Freiza waved his hand, "You leave tomorrow and I want the planet thoroughly destroyed. Not one scrap of it left."  
  
"Hai sama," they all said.  
  
Freiza left and Shenza tried her very best not to squeal with joy. Vegeta was her favorite person in the world and now she finally got to spend time with him on a mission something she never was allowed to do.  
  
Zarbon looked at how Shenza stared at Vegeta and how she had the biggest grin on her face. "What's so special about that little spoiled prince anyway?" he thought. "His hair is ridiculous and he's always just wants to go on missions nothing else and he's ugly. It doesn't matter anyway though. Not like she has a chance with him since she's going to marry Freiza."  
  
Before they left Freiza came back while they were all in the command room getting the shuttles ready. "Shenza leave," he said softly.  
  
Shenza bowed and left the room. Freiza turned his head to both Vegeta and Zarbon. "If Shenza does not come back in one piece it will be both your baka's heads you got it?"  
  
"Hai sama."  
  
"Another thing Zarbon don't leave Vegeta and Shenza alone."  
  
As Freiza walked out Vegeta started to run after him with his hands in violent positions but Zarbon grabbed his cape and said, "Don't Vegeta."  
  
"No I'm going to kill that son of a b."  
  
"Prince Vegeta I expected more from you. It's not worth it. Well I will keep an eye on you two."  
  
"Oh shut up. Jealous are you?"  
  
"Oh your so immature."  
  
"Whatever at least if Shenza wasn't going to marry Freiza I'd actually have a chance with her."  
  
Vegeta left the room leaving Zarbon with his thoughts. 


	7. prince vegeta and shenza sitting in a tr...

It was the night before their mission. Shenza was in her room not saying or doing anything in particular. Just sitting on her bed staring into space. Outside her bedroom the stars were shining and she could see Freiza sama's whole entire empire. "It will be nice to be queen of this place," she thought. "Wow me a queen. I can hardly image. If Vegeta sei was still in existence I'd be able to be queen of there I suppose. Well I don't think Vegeta would want to marry a third class warrior like me."  
  
Hearing a knock on the door Shenza scurried around so she could find her armor for she was only sitting on the bed in her black spandex. Pulling it over her head she called, "Come in."  
  
In walked Prince Vegeta. Bowing down he said, "Shenza we just got word your brother Radditz is to join us on the mission. Turns out this is an extremely strong planet and Freiza sama insists that we get all the help we can find."  
  
"I have a brother?" Shenza asked.  
  
"Yes actually. Two. One was your twin but he got killed when Planet Vegeta collided with another planet."  
  
"I see," Shenza said bowing her head and looking a little sad. "Tell me why was I never to know I had brothers?"  
  
"You see my lady we thought it'd grieve you to much about Kakarot your twin and Radditz was always on missions so we never had time to introduce you two properly."  
  
"Wow so I have an older brother who's alive?" Shenza asked happily her eyes lighting up like stars. "And I finally get to meet him. Thank you Prince Vegeta thank you. "  
  
"Thank Freiza sama not me. He's the one who arranged all of this."  
  
"Oh wow I can't believe it."  
  
"I can," Vegeta thought. "I don't know why he insisted on me telling her that Kakarot was dead. He's not dead. He's on Earth what's so horrible about that? I guess he had only an average power level so maybe he could be dead for all we know."  
  
Vegeta threw back his head and said, "Radditz will be arriving shortly and there will be a banquet in Lord Freiza's domain. You of course are to attend as Freiza's guest of honor."  
  
"Some guest I live here," Shenza said sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey don't get cocky with me Shenza. You're a guest to the banquet and I advise you dress appropriately. That armor bit will not do it."  
  
"Thank you your royal shortness," Shenza said teasingly smiling at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta scowled but didn't say anything. Anyone else he would have blasted them into oblivion. But of course with Shenza it was ok. Shenza and only Shenza.  
  
"I'm sorry I was just kidding Vegeta," Shenza said bowing.  
  
"You stupid onna get up," he barked.  
  
"Did I do something wrong prince?"  
  
'Shut up. Don't use that formality crap around me. You call me Vegeta and Vegeta only. None of this your highness business or anything like that."  
  
"Well, well aren't we feisty?" Shenza teased giving him a huge killer smile that made him weak in the knees.  
  
Vegeta frowned and said, "Get yourself ready for the banquet. It begins in an hour. I will escort you there."  
  
"Hai," Shenza said and walked over to her bureau and pulled out a brush. She began to brush her hair but Prince Vegeta walked over.  
  
"Let me," he said possessively.  
  
"Whatever you say," Shenza told him giggling to herself. "Just don't mess my hair up."  
  
"That ridiculous hair is messed up already how in Kami's name could I mess it up more?"  
  
"I wouldn't talk," Shenza said as Vegeta ran the comb through her hair.  
  
"Oh be quiet," he said and felt her hair. It was so smooth and silky. Daringly Vegeta stuck his head in it and inhaled deeply. It smelled so good.  
  
"What are you doing Prince?'  
  
"None of your concern Shenza," he said quickly taking his head away. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me prince. You do not need to address me with formality."  
  
"If you say so Vegeta whatever," Shenza said rolling her eyes again and she sighed.  
  
"You really do have pretty hair," Vegeta said patting it. "It's so pretty. Much more pretty than any other third class warrior I've seen. You should be very proud of yourself." (A/N OOC I KNOW BUT I DON'T CARE...he..he..sorry.)  
  
Blushing a bright crimson Shenza said, "Well Vegeta why are you showering me with such compliments may I ask?"  
  
"Because I mean them of course why else?"  
  
If it was possible Shenza turned even redder in the face and she started to get nervous. Little butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach and her knees worked about as well as jelly did.  
  
"Don't say stuff like that to me Vegeta," she said quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just don't ok," she said turning her head at him so their faces were one inch apart.  
  
Then they both jumped at the sound of a hard knocking on the door. In walked in Zarbon. "Zarbon what are you doing here?" Shenza asked putting her head in her hands.  
  
"Why Lady Shenza that is no way to talk to me your superior."  
  
"Superior my butt. What do you want?" Vegeta asked angrily walked up to Zarbon standing on his tiptoes so he could glare at him.  
  
"You monkeys get more and more cocky every day. If I must inform you I came in here not only to check on you two but also to tell Shenza of the arrival of her bro.." "Sorry Zarbon I already told her."  
  
"Prince Vegeta you know perfectly well that I was appointed to do so not you."  
  
"I don't need to take orders from you or Freiza got it?:  
  
"Young Vegeta you must obey Freiza and you know it. Stop being so naïve. Now leave Lady Shenza alone and let her prepare for the banquet alone."  
  
Vegeta stomped out of the room angrily not looking back. Shenza looked up at Zarbon. "You jerk Vegeta was keeping me company. Hell knows he's much better company than you'll ever be to me. I hate you. That was my chance. I like Vegeta a lot you know. Your nothing but a jerk."  
  
Zarbon grabbed her shoulders, "Look Shenza I have more power than you or Vegeta combined and trust me I don't mean in strength. I can get Freiza to exterminate both of you like that. Yes Shenza even you."  
  
"Now you couldn't since he's not to happy with you," Shenza snapped.  
  
"Shut up you stupid baka Saiyan. That's all you are a monkey. Got it nothing else but a monkey!"  
  
Zarbon walking out of the room and tear drops fell down Shenza's cheek like rain.  
  
Shenza was so angry there was no way she wanted to go to the banquet. Then she remembered though her brother was going to be there. For some odd reason she had always felt alone. Even with Freiza, Vegeta, and many other of Freiza's henchman who jumped at the chance to please her (Zarbon does not fall under this category) she wanted a family. Even Freiza had one. He had King Cold and his brother Cooler even though Cooler never spoke to him unless they were exchanging insults they still spoke.  
  
Shenza slipped on a ruby red dress that fell past her feet and up the sides were beautiful Saiyan symbols that meant beauty and majesty in Saiyan. It was very low cut and had thin spaghetti straps and was practically backless except for two thin lines. She wrapped her tail around her waist and then stuck little diamonds inside it.  
  
Looking in her mirror she thought, 'I wonder if Vegeta will think I'm beautiful now? Does he think that. I know Zarbon does. God Zarbon is such a jerk walking in on me and Vegeta like that. I like Vegeta so much. Oh God what is happening to me? I think I love Vegeta. No I can't it's not possible. Anything but that. Sure I had a crush on him before but...love? Freiza will have both our heads."  
  
Author's Note: Did you like it? Should I change anything? Will Radditz have something to do with the matchmaking of Zarbon and Shenza. Yes they will eventually come together. I thought it'd me cute though to have her and Vegeta have little crushes on each other though get what I mean? Well gotta jet. Au revoir until the next chapter. 


	8. banquet

Disclaimer: I OWN SHENZA SHE IS MY CHARACTER! ANYONE TAKES HER AND THEY DIE!!!!!!!! (you can take Vegeta and Freiza if you want cuz there not my characters but you can't take Zarbon he is chained to my bed). ANYONE TRIES TO USE SHENZA IN THERE STORIES THOUGH I WILL SUE YOU FOR EVERY PENNY YOU'LL EVER MAKE! Ok I'm sorry I'm done now. I doubt anyone would ever try to take Shenza but just in case.....(growls and holds up fists)  
  
Shenza laid back on her bed and thought, "I hope Vegeta comes soon."  
  
Then walked in Zarbon. Looking down at her he said, "You do look absolutely stunning in that dress you know that right?"  
  
"Shut up Zarbon I don't need your flattery," Shenza said huffily sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"Lady Shenza why are we so feisty?"  
  
"Zarbon I said it before and I'll say it again...shut up and leave me alone."  
  
"I take it your ready for the banquet."  
  
"Why are you so annoying?" Shenza asked sitting up.  
  
"I'M ANNOYING?" Zarbon retorted laughing. "Ever since you were brought here as a baby I had to always watch out for you, save you from purple aliens, make sure you got all the cookies you wanted, had to give you piggy back rides, make sure your every desire was fulfilled, train with you, brush your hair, and everything. You wouldn't thank me at all. Just cry or scream and kick. It drove me nuts. I never asked to be a lifetime babysitter."  
  
"It's not like I begged for you to watch over me," Shenza threw back at him. "Most of the time I wanted to be with Vegeta or Freiza. I wanted to be with anyone but you because you always acted like an ass."  
  
"Excuse me," Zarbon said. "Vegeta will be here to escort you soon."  
  
"I READ YOUR THOUGHTS THAT DAY!" Shenza said standing on her bed pointing her finger at Zarbon.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked dumfounded.  
  
"Yesterday. You thought I wasn't listening but I was. You said I looked like my father Bardock and I'm beautiful. Those thoughts were as clear as crystal. You think I'm gorgeous and your jealous of Vegeta and Freiza and you know it."  
  
Zarbon stomped over there and grabbed her wrists. "Look you little monkey bitch. I wish Vegeta could've picked any other FEMALE in this universe except for you. I hate you. Monkey bitch I wish you were dead. All you are is an ape. A primate. Nothing more."  
  
Letting her go Zarbon walked out of the room and when he got to the doorway he stopped and looked back at Shenza who wasn't doing anything but showing him an emotionless face and both of her middle fingers.  
  
"That's not proper of a lady," they heard another voice say.  
  
A somewhat tall handsome figure came in black hair down to his angles and narrowed eyes walked in. Zarbon did a quick bow to the new being and said, "Radditz what are you doing here your not supposed to be in here."  
  
"I wanted to see my little sister is there a problem with that?"  
  
"Oh course but you were supposed to await until the banquet."  
  
"Zarbon I agree with Shenza you do need to shut up."  
  
Zarbon scowling and ran out of the room. "Finally that shut the bastard up," Shenza muttered under her breath.  
  
Radditz turned to the sibling he had never seen before. "I finally get the pleasure of meeting you. You look just like Bardock."  
  
"Thank you. Zarbon thinks so to. I wouldn't know thought," she said sadly jumping off the bed.  
  
"Your different than any Saiyan I ever met," Radditz said circling her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Shenza asked.  
  
"For one thing even Saiyan ladies are supposed to be ladylike. A proper Saiyan warrior girl would not have done something like giving that longhaired freak the bird. Also despite the fact your roguish and somewhat boyish you seem to have no desire to kill from what I hear."  
  
"I just never get to go on good missions," Shenza protested. "It isn't my fault Freiza insists on sheltering me like a small child. I bet I could kill if I wanted to."  
  
"We'll see about that when you go on that mission with the young prince," Radditz said grinning. Kissing her hand he said, "It was a pleasure to have finally met you my dear sister." 


	9. the banquet begins ooc chapter

Vegeta walked to Shenza's door and held the opened it. "Shenza you have to come out now."  
  
Shenza walked out and bowed to the prince. "Oh Vegeta I'm so happy. Radditz really is a gentleman."  
  
"Hai I will be please to work with him," Vegeta said taking her hand and kissing it suavely. "You look beautiful tonight Shenza."  
  
"Thank you. You do also my Prince."  
  
Vegeta smirked arrogantly. He did really. The cold draft blew around his clean blood red cape and he wasn't wearing his usual armor more like black pants and a matching scarlet shirt.  
  
Zarbon walked in. "Vegeta, Shenza stop flirting and get in to the banquet. "  
  
"Oh kiss my ass," Shenza said turning her attention towards Vegeta. Putting her arms around his waist she purred to Vegeta, "Let's get away from this little frog colored mutant."  
  
Vegeta was somewhat surprised at her action but not the least bit displeased. Smirking at Zarbon they walked out and Vegeta gave him the finger and they both walked out laughing.  
  
When they walked out Zarbon said sarcastically, "Oh it's his finger. I'm really scared."  
  
Kicking the foot of her bed Zarbon growled. He had never felt this way before. Like he felt so mad. Not at Shenza though really more at Vegeta. Zarbon looked around at Shenza's room. It was much more luxurious than his room that's for sure. She had a bureau, a bed with silk sheets, books (lots), and almost anything else her little hear desired.  
  
Zarbon laid back on her bed and sniffed the sheets.  
  
~Flashback  
  
"Zarby kun will you read me a story?" young Shenza said jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"What about?" Zarbon asked.  
  
"A princess like me," Shenza said smiling brightly at Zarbon.  
  
That sort of brought a weak smile on Zarbon's face. "Shenza you know your not a princess."  
  
Shenza's eyes had gotten teary. "No fair you and Vegeta are princesses."  
  
"No were princes. There's difference."  
  
"Not really though," Shenza said.  
  
"Trust me there is one."  
  
"Really what is it?"  
  
"Do you want to hear a story or not?"  
  
"That can be a story. What's the difference between princes and princesses."  
  
Zarbon held out a hand. "It's Freiza's wishes I don't tell you until your twelve."  
  
Shenza sighed. "Well can we pretend I'm a princess."  
  
"There's no use your only a low level Saiyan."  
  
"Then why does Freiza want to marry me when I'm older?"  
  
"You're a powerful low level Saiyan," Zarbon said messing up her hair.  
  
Shenza threw her arms around Zarbon's neck tightly. "I can be your princess."  
  
"Ok once upon a time there was a Greenjin prince," said Zarbon rubbing her back and pulling her off her neck and rocking her. He'd never forget the way she sucked on her thumb and looked up at him with huge brown eyes. It was as if an angel from heaven had given him a gift. He didn't realize it at the time though.  
  
"And," Zarbon continued. "He had to watch an annoying Saiyan gir...."  
  
"Princess," Zarbon corrected himself.  
  
Shenza smiled. "I like this story. It's like us."  
  
"And the princess was annoying but very cute especially when she wasn't moving, speaking, or breathing."  
  
This comment had no affect on Shenza all she did was kiss Zarbon's cheek and said, "Tell me the rest of the story tomorrow ok? I'm sleepy."  
  
Rubbing his cheek as if getting rid of a disease Zarbon frowned. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes your poopy but like now you make me very happy and I wuv you."  
  
Zarbon held her close and then set her on her pillows. Watching her sink into her bed in to a comfortable sleep he rubbed her hand and said, "Little Shenny-chan."  
  
~Flashback Over  
  
Zarbon leaned back on Shenza's bed now. "It's been so long." Zarbon had never finished the story. After that Freiza insisted he put her to bed. (A/N yes everyone has the right to be afraid.)  
  
"ZARBON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Shenza screamed.  
  
"Oh kuso," Zarbon said sitting upright immediately.  
  
"Kuso is right what the hell are you doing?" Shenza screamed throwing her arms in the air.  
  
With ultra speed Zarbon grabbed Shenza's waist and threw her on the bed so she was right under him. "What are you doing?" Shenza asked punching his chest.  
  
Holding in the pain Zarbon screamed, "Even when the Saiyan princess was awake the Greenjin prince was very fond of her."  
  
Immediately Shenza stopped and looked up at him bewildered. "You remembered?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I did. I wanted to tell you the rest I just wanted to wait for an ending."  
  
Shenza shoved him off so he rolled over on the other side of her. Getting on her side she stared into his yellow eyes. "How could you remember that? I've been waiting for years to hear the end."  
  
"I just do," Zarbon said getting off the bed. "Why'd you come back here?"  
  
Grumbling Shenza said, "Freiza told me to tell you to get your butt back there."  
  
"Does he have a date for me?" Zarbon asked.  
  
Shenza giggled. "She used to giggle like that all the time when she was a kid," Zarbon thought. "No I won't believe it. I'm one of Freiza's men I can't fall for her. Anyway all she is a monkey. How can I love an animal?"  
  
Shenza patted his shoulder. "Nope sorry Zarbon. Don't worry maybe Nappa or Dodoria will dance with you."  
  
"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Zarbon said eyeing her.  
  
Shenza giggled again and skipped out of the room. "Just remember Zarbon I got Freiza and Vegeta wrapped around my finger. Even though it's taken 15 years soon I'll have you that way too."  
  
Zarbon followed her and thought, "Now what the hell is she talking about?"  
  
~Banquet  
  
A ballroom is filled with all sorts of amazing things. Lighted white roses hang from the ceiling and the floor is a sparkling silver. All the walls are a pitch black but covered by beautiful star like lights. Long tables were on each end filled with food and soft violin music was being played by some alien that was a dark brown color. Freiza was at the far end and the middle of the room sitting on his throne sipping a glass of red wine.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Shenza asked. She had been standing at the doorway with Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon shrugged. Then he pointed to a table where Nappa, Vegeta, and Dodoria were all pigging out.  
  
Giggling Shenza said, "Vegeta is the only one out of those three who can each so much and yet look so good."  
  
"Your quite fond of the prince aren't you?"  
  
Blushing Shenza nodded, "Well yea. Besides Freiza and sometimes you he's the only one that has ever been nice to me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Zarbon said quickly and then said, "I better assist to Freiza now. I am after all his right hadn man."  
  
"Hai," Shenza said bowing. "Tonight at 12:00 precisely come to my room. We'll finish the story."  
  
Immediately Zarbon's man hood went up. Luckily since he had his cape draped over his shoulder and it went to his ankles she couldn't see.  
  
Shenza pushed back a bit of his green hair that was out of place. "My Zarby-kun." Then she pranced over to Vegeta and he put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Were you actually being friendly to that idiot?" Vegeta asked taking a huge bite out of chicken.  
  
"You got something on your chin," Shenza said taking a napkin and wiping some gravy on his chin completely ignoring him.  
  
A/N ALL DONE! (well with this chapter anyway). Wow Shenza has Vegeta and Zarbon after her. That's my girl. What did you all think? Well I think I'm going to change the rating. I know I said it was going to be PG-13 but hey a little lemon won't hurt will it? R/R! 


	10. Zarbon's True Feelings

Author's Note: Sweet mother of Pearl I'm reviewing! Well I hope you guys missed me and here is the next chapter of Zarbon's Story!!!!!!! *music in back round*  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN DBZ *shoves everything about DBZ in the closet, locks the door, and swallows key* I also don't own New Found Glory but I want to they are all so DAMN HOT!!!!!!!!  
  
~There was a soft ~cling cling~ sound as Freiza stood up, tapping his wine glass. Everyone hushed and bowed as Freiza cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for attending tonight's banquet. This was not only to celebrate the return of our solider Radditz.." There was a slight unenthusiastic applause. No one besides Vegeta, Nappa, and Shenza was actually happy another Saiyan had joined the bunch. Radditz gave a short bow and glared at one man who muttered, "Great another stupid monkey." Freiza continued, "But also to announce my engagement."  
  
Shenza stopped dead in her tracks. She still had been clapping for her brother but stopped when she heard Freiza say this...where was this going to?  
  
"Yes my wedding with the beautiful Shenza. In exactly 9 months she will be 16 and on her birthday I shall announce her as my bride. I wish her a safe voyage on her mission which should only take about 2 months and I pray for a safe return."  
  
There was much applause and Shenza was in shock. How in the name of Kami could she marry Freiza? Of course she had always known she would but staring at him now the thought seemed revolting. He was so short, so feminine, how could she possibly say she was the wife of that man. Even worse how could she go to bed with that man?  
  
Tightening her grip on Vegeta's arm she began to sweat like made. Bewildered Vegeta turned and looked at her. "Shenny what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I have to go through with it don't I." she whimpered. "I really have to marry him."  
  
Turning to Dodoria Vegeta snapped, "Look Dodo head Shenza isn't feeling well. I'm taking her back to her room."  
  
Lifting her up and cradling her like a baby Vegeta hushed her, "Shenny-chan it's ok..shhh I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Shenza's whole body was twitching like mad and she muttered, "Kakarot..hurt..no low level.Vegeta.don't.kill..the tyrant."  
  
Walking out carrying her to her room Vegeta stared down at her. What she was muttering sounded like a lot of nonsense but Vegeta knew it meant something more. Combing her hair with his fingers as he walked down the corridor he whispered, "Your so beautiful Shenza."  
  
"Well, well, well where do you think you are taking my fiancé Vegeta?"  
  
Stopping cold he didn't turn around for he knew who was standing behind him. "I am taking Shenza to her room. She has taken ill."  
  
Freiza chuckled. "Wrong answer you weakling. I shall take my bride to be to her bed. I suggest you get back to the banquet."  
  
Jerking his head around Vegeta glared at him clutching Shenza's body tightly. There was no way he wanted to let go, let her go with that freak. "Shouldn't you keep company with your guests sir?" he growled insubordinately.  
  
"I'm not going to put up with your little rebellious defiance Vegeta. I suggest handing Shenza over to me and forget about being anything with her. She will be my wife. Not yours. Stop fantasizing. Wake up from your pathetic dreams."  
  
Those words broke Vegeta's heart. Stepping next to Freiza, so close their noses almost touched he unemotionally dropped Shenza into Freiza's arms. "You take her," he grumbled. What he wanted to do was let every tear that crawled under his skin come out and expose itself to the world but he just stomped off. When he walked back into the banquet he muttered under his breath, "I shall never love another onna again."  
  
~In Shenza's Bedroom~  
  
"Ah Shenny-chan," Freiza whispered stroking her smooth skin and he laid her under the covers. Seeing she was asleep he whispered into her ears, "Too bad you shall be dead the second you bear me a son. You are really beautiful."  
  
"Sama," an Australian voice called from the door way.  
  
Snapping his head around Freiza yelled, "This better be important Zarbon.."  
  
"Tis sire. Dodoria just came out and now he and Nappa are making out." (A/N: AHHHHHHHH!)  
  
Jumping in the air Freiza yelled, "I thought I made it clear no homosexuality." (A/N: discriminators)  
  
Leaving the room Freiza said, "Stay in here tonight. I want to make sure Vegeta doesn't sneak in. I think Shenza is out cold though. Lock the door."  
  
When Freiza left the room Zarbon burst out in hysterical laughter. "This is so funny. Freiza doesn't trust Vegeta with you but he trusts me with you. Well of course he trusts me. He thinks I hate you. Also I'm his right hand man. He's supposed to trust me."  
  
Sitting strait up Shenza smirked. "What's wrong are you going to betray his trust?"  
  
"Holy.Shenza I thought you were out cold."  
  
"I was.until five minutes ago when I heard Freiza whisper." Shenza began to shudder. "No it can't be true."  
  
"I heard too," Zarbon gently said sitting on the bed next to Shenza patting her on the back.  
  
"Zarbon I gotta get out of here."  
  
He sighed. "I know I know. Remember when we were training when you and I were training you were about 7 and our heads collided."  
  
Laughing chaotically Shenza cried out with tears running down her eyes, "You were out of it for a week. I had to stay by your bedside the whole time."  
  
Trying to calm her down Zarbon began to gently sing "I've been waiting for a good day  
  
I've been holding back long enough  
  
I've been hurting to tell you some things  
  
it's not the falling of the temperature  
  
that's making all our bones run cool  
  
it's the breeze you make  
  
the presence felt when you're around me  
  
and it feels like I'm at an all-time low  
  
slightly bruised and broken  
  
from our head on collision  
  
I've never seen this side of you  
  
another tragic case of feeling  
  
bruised and broken  
  
from our head on collision  
  
I've never seen this side of you  
  
another tragic case  
  
"I've never seen this side of you either Zarbon," she whispered softly holding his hand lacing her fingers with his. "You seem so handsome right now. I want to run away with you."  
  
"What of Vegeta?"  
  
"He shall find another love. He's a handsome fellow."  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Zarbon protested brusquely.  
  
Giggling she laid her head on his shoulder. Inside her, her heart began to beat like mad. "I'll finish the song for you..and I'm still waiting for a good day  
  
I think I've held this long enough  
  
I think it's safe to tell you some things  
  
it's not just what you say to people  
  
and it's not the way you look at me  
  
it's the way you present yourself  
  
for all your worst critics to see  
  
and it feels like I'm at an all-time low  
  
slightly bruised and broken  
  
from our head on collision  
  
I've never seen this side of you  
  
another tragic case of feeling  
  
bruised and broken  
  
from our head on collision  
  
I've never seen this side of you  
  
another tragic case  
  
then you were gone  
  
you were gone  
  
all this time you just didn't know it yet  
  
you were gone  
  
all this time you just didn't know it yet  
  
you were gone  
  
Zarbon joined in  
  
"And I'm at an all-time low  
  
slightly bruised and broken  
  
from our head on collision  
  
I've never seen this side of you  
  
another tragic case of feeling  
  
bruised and broken  
  
from our head on collision  
  
I've never seen this side of you  
  
another tragic case  
  
another tragic case of feeling  
  
bruised and broken  
  
another tragic case and I've been  
  
still waiting for a good day  
  
still waiting for a good day"  
  
When they were done Zarbon stared down at her. What an angelic voice she had. Letting go of her hand he stroked her chin with one hand and held her cheek with the other. "I think I've loved you since the day I brought you to Freiza. I may have wished he picked someone else sometimes but that was only because I wanted you to myself."  
  
Smiling while tears rolled down her cheeks she whimpered, "So you never meant it when you said you hated me."  
  
"Not once," he said kissing her tears away.  
  
Shenza stiffened up. "No one's lips have touched me before. On my lips I mean."  
  
Zarbon closed his eyes and dreamed of his first kiss. ~Flashback~  
  
"Come on Zarby-kun let's see if you're a good kisser," one of the other Greenjin girls cried out grabbing his face and pressing it against hers.  
  
It was at an old bar that had been on Zarbon's old planet. He was twelve years old and had wandered in one day when he had gotten lost. There was dozens of drunk girls and each one had taken their turns kissing him sloppily and un passionately.  
  
~Flashback Over~  
  
"I've only kissed one other girl. It meant nothing though..drunk old bitch. I want to kiss someone with passion and romance Shenza."  
  
Shenza began to move her head in quickly but Zarbon must have had the same idea because their heads collided. "Slightly bruised and broken," she laughed.  
  
"From our head on collision," Zarbon finished and they both laughed.  
  
"Before we try again do you promise to save me from Freiza when he tries to kill me."  
  
"I promise," Zarbon swore brushing his lips against hers.  
  
A/N Ok Chapter is Over. Bet you thought there was going to be some action in that story. Fooled you HA HA HA HA! Don't worry there will be. I promise updates will be a lot quicker from now on. Uh could some reviewers request lemon cuz I'm still not sure if I should yet. Well hope you liked it. 


	11. Runaway

A/N Uh ok not sure how this chapter is going to work out...let's IMPROVISE *takes out record player and does evil villain laugh*  
  
Disclaimer: Oh phooey I don't own anything everyone knows I'm POOR!  
  
At first Zarbon kissed her oh so sweetly and innocently. Then staring down into her beautiful mahogany eyes he knew he wanted more. Grabbing her shoulders he moved his head in again and pressed his mouth against her moving his tongue into her mouth. Setting her hands on his cheeks she shielded her mind from him, and thought, "I think I'm falling for Zarbon. Or maybe I've felt this way all along."  
  
When their kiss was over Zarbon rolled down on his side pulling her close to him. Shenza laid her head on his chest and wrapped her tail around his waist. Twirling a piece of an emerald strand of hair dangling in his face Shenza asked, "Do you think I am going to die Zarbon?"  
  
"No my darling Shenny. You shall live to be a hundred years old and do not let anyone tell you differently. You're beautiful and graceful. Strong and sturdy. And completely right for me."  
  
"Your Freiza's right hand man though. If you betray him it'll mean death."  
  
"Listen to me," he said staring deep into her eyes. "Loving you may be a treason against Freiza, but not to love you would be a treason against my heart."  
  
Blinking away tears Shenza asked, "Does this mean you love me Zarbon?"  
  
Instead of answering he kissed her passionately on the mouth again. Then he quickly ended the kiss, got up and started to reach for the door.  
  
"Zarbon, where are you going?" Shenza cried. "Please don't leave me alone," she pleaded. "Stay with me tonight."  
  
"Shenza, I..I.can't love you."  
  
"You mean you're afraid to love me?" she said rolling over so her back was to him.  
  
"You don't understand what it's like to serve Freiza. He will kill me."  
  
"He's going to kill me too," she snapped. "After he marries me, rapes me, and I have his child he is then going to kill me."  
  
"Shenza."  
  
"Just go."  
  
Zarbon left the room and then ran down the corridor and walked into a bathroom. There he sat up on a sink and stared at himself in the mirror. "I have to stop Freiza from marrying her. I don't know how to though. Until Freiza is out of the picture I know I can't wait."  
  
The bathroom door then swung open and in the doorway stood Vegeta. With a murderous stare in his eyes he growled, "So.your another little trifle I have to brush away in order to get to Shenza. No matter.I'll kill you and Freiza and then she will be all mine."  
  
"Not on your life Vegeta," Zarbon shot back leaping off the sink. "I love her more deeply than you shall ever will."  
  
Rolling his eyes Vegeta sighed and said, "You stupid fool. She didn't even start to take the tiniest liking to you until tonight. What makes you think she loves you, like you say she does."  
  
"I know ok," Zarbon barked. "And we both have got to save her."  
  
"Whatever. Me a Saiyan prince work with a Green-jin baka like you? You must be out of your mind."  
  
"Maybe I am. But let's face it Vegeta. We both love her. And the only way we can save her is if..we have her leave this place forever."  
  
Narrowing his eyes Vegeta asked, "What do you have planned?"  
  
"Don't have much of a plan yet. But I have some crazy ideas that just might work."  
  
~  
  
The next morning Shenza woke up with such a feeling of loneliness. Feeling the spot in the bed next to her she thought, "Zarbon was laying here just last night." With an exasperated sigh she then got out of bed and thought to herself, "Today is the big day. It feels so horrible though." Walking to her dresser she dressed herself in forest green armor or a tight black spandex outfit. Then running a comb through her hair she thought, "I can't believe I'm counting my life down. I have a little over a year to live because in 9 months Freiza is marrying me, it'll take 9 months for me to have a baby so basically I have 18 months to live."  
  
"You shouldn't think thoughts like that my darling," a voice said from behind her.  
  
Whipping her head around she growled under her breath. "Zarbon," she hissed and then turned her nose up and turned her back to him.  
  
"Shenza I'm sorry. What I said last night was cowardly and stupid. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
"No. You hurt me."  
  
Walking behind her he set his hands on her waist and whispered in her ear, "Look me and Vegeta are both getting you out of here. You are going to live ok?"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I do love you. And I know when one loves another, one won't let anything bad happen to his darling."  
  
Looking up at him with teary eyes Shenza said, "I love you Zarbon."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Vegeta silently watched them from the doorway. He watched them embrace with a look of deepest loathing in his charcoal optics. "He'll get what is coming to him. For now we just have to get Shenza out of here."  
  
~  
  
"You are to use the largest ship," Freiza said leading them to a large arena like area filled with dozens of spaceships. Pointing to the biggest one which must have been around 70 feet he said, "I expect all of you to be back in one months time and I expect all of you to be alive. Especially Shenza," he added.  
  
Radditz was backing food rations on the ship and Vegeta was helping him and they were whispering to each other silently. "Radditz, Vegeta is there anything you would like to share?" Freiza called over in their direction."  
  
"No m'lord," Vegeta responded.  
  
In lighting speed Freiza was in front of Vegeta with both of his hands grasped tightly around Vegeta's neck. "You dare even think of glancing at Shenza it will be your end? Got it monkey?"  
  
"Hai sama."  
  
"Good," he said slamming Vegeta down into the floor.  
  
Shenza who had been leaning against the ship not doing anything in particular gasped and wanted to rush over there and help Vegeta up but she knew it would only cause more trouble. She glared at Freiza's back but when he turned around to look at her she forced a huge smile. "Ah my beautiful bride to be. I am hoping this will be a chance to improve your strength. With great strength you and I shall make great babies."  
  
"I'm sure we will sire," she said still forcing her smile.  
  
By force Freiza pulled her close to him in a very awkward embrace and kissed her on the cheek. "Ah my beautiful. I await your return greatly. Have a safe trip."  
  
While Radditz, Vegeta (who had somewhat recovered), and Shenza boarded on the ship Freiza pulled Zarbon aside and said, "Look Zarbon you are my right hand man I would trust you with my life. Make sure that spoiled prince doesn't lay a single hand on Shenza. I am counting on you. Even though I'm going to kill the little whore the second we're married I don't want Vegeta to get anything he wants or desires while he is under my command. Got it?"  
  
"Hai sama. You can count on me to make sure Vegeta doesn't touch Shenza. Forgive me sire but wouldn't be easier to just not allow Vegeta to accompany Shenza on this mission." (A/N yea duh!!!)  
  
"Well you see I would much rather make sure he's being tormented. It'll be a lot harder for Vegeta to resist Shenza when she's with him and I've been waiting the perfect excuse to dispose of that parasite for some time." (A/N: Ohhhh I see now. Wait..kill Vegeta??..that's BAD!...uh I'll just leave now)  
  
When everyone was aboard the ship Shenza stared out the window, with a disgusted expression on her usually pretty face. "He's decpicable," she growled softly.  
  
A hand was placed on her shoulder and she heard a gruff voice tell her, "I know, but we must be strong."  
  
Turning around she saw her brother look down on her and she smiled sweetly. "Oh Radditz your so darling," she said.  
  
Blushing he scratched the back of his head, (A/N it's a family trait) and nervously laughed. "I wouldn't say that little sister. Just Vegeta and I were talking and we have a plan."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, staring up at him and blinking.  
  
"It's.ah never mind it'll all make sense tonight."  
  
While they took off, Vegeta was resting in a chair massaging the back of his neck. Shenza walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders but Vegeta shifted away. Hurt by his action Shenza's eyes blinked with tears and she asked, "Vegeta what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," he growled. "Go by your precious Green-jin baka."  
  
Whipping her head around she looked at Zarbon and almost cried. Zarbon just shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. With tears falling down her face she retreated into the other room.  
  
~ Later That Night  
  
"It's the only way Radditz," Zarbon persuaded him.  
  
Placing his forehead in his hands he sighed and groaned, "Why me?"  
  
"Because your family!" Zarbon thundered banging his fist on the table. "And you have a chance with escaping unharmed. Living life as an outlaw. Become a planet broken for another great ruler. No offense or anything but your not nearly as well known as Vegeta or me. Freiza would have us tracked down in a second."  
  
Rubbing his temples as if he was in pain Radditz asked, "Does Shenny-chan know about this?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Never, ever call me Zarby-kun again Shenny-chan."  
  
"Then stop calling me Shenny-chan."  
  
"You let Freiza and Vegeta call you that."  
  
"That's different I actually like them," Shenza said sticking her tongue out at Zarbon.  
  
~  
  
Zarbon zoned off for a few short seconds thinking back at how Shenza used to hate him calling her that. Waving a hand in front of Zarbon's face Radditz said, "Hey Green wake up!"  
  
Blinking Zarbon snapped back into reality and said, "Ok then.so how's this? We could say you and Shenza both died."  
  
"Then Freiza would kill us both," Vegeta grumbled, who had been leaning in the doorway the whole time. "Maybe we should just let him have his little bitch."  
  
Jumping up from the table Zarbon stomped over to Vegeta and punched him repeadtley in the face. "You never ever say that again!" he screamed the whole time.  
  
Radditz also tried to jump up and tried to tug Zarbon off Vegeta but Zarbon punched him out of the way with ease. "You bastard!" Vegeta screamed trying to push Zarbon off. "She's just a stupid bitch! That's all she is. A stupid little brat."  
  
"That's not true!" Zarbon screamed getting off Vegeta and growling in frustration. Then a surprising thing happened. Tears were running down Zarbon's face. Pulling at his long strands of emerald hair in frustration he kept telling himself, "It's not true..not true..I swear it's not true."  
  
Looking up at Raddtiz and Vegeta who were both staring at him with baffled expressions on their faces he choked out, "I am not going to let Shenza die. I have loved her since the day I saw her and she was only a little baby then. I am always going to love her."  
  
"Your right Zarbon we have to do this. I am willing to die for her," Radditz bravely stated. Turning to Vegeta he asked, "You in?"  
  
"No," Vegeta said softly. "The stupid Green-jin baka can have his bitch." Then quietly Vegeta left.  
  
"Tommorrow, then. When we land," Radditz said with no emotion on him face. "We do it tomorrow."  
  
"Yes," Zarbon said wiping the tears from his face that were still uncontrollably running down. "The sooner the better. When we land on the planet. We'll make it look like you two were lost in the confusion."  
  
"Yes," Radditz said his face suddenly turning bitter. "You know Zarbon it's funny. You say you love my sister yet when this is all done you are going to go strait back to the monster that wanted to destroy her."  
  
"I have to serve Freiza."  
  
"Why or he'll kill you?" Radditz snapped. "I'm willing to die for Shenza but your not. Your just as cowardly as Vegeta." With that Radditz also left.  
  
Sitting back down Zarbon's fist slowly opened and closed. Never had he felt so angry and sad at the same time before.  
  
"How am I supposed to leave Freiza?" he thought to himself. "I have served him my entire life. How can I just leave him now? Would I die for Shenza? Damn I'm such a coward but.but."  
  
"May I come in?" he heard Shenza's voice softly whisper.  
  
"Yes," Zarbon said staring up at her with his tear stained face.  
  
Strolling up to him she set her head on his shoulder and threw her arms around his neck. Running her fingers through his strands of hair she sighed, "I don't want to go back. Maybe I'll die on this mission."  
  
Looking up at her Zarbon kissed her cheek and said, "You won't have to go back my darling. Everything is going to be alright." Then pulling her on his lap he wrapped his arms around her stomach.  
  
Giggling softly she said, "Zarbon.naughty."  
  
"I haven't shown you naughty yet," he whispered seductively. Then he thought to himself, "You ass. How can you be treating her so wonderful now and tomorrow your going to just leave her for the tyrant lizard."  
  
"Maybe I'd like to see that side of you Zarbon," she teased.  
  
Lowering his hands so he could caress her thighs he said, "I don't think you could handle that."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
Raising his eyebrows he smirked and said, "I tend to be rough."  
  
"Don't tell me show me," she giggled.  
  
Shenza then got up and turned around so her legs were tightly around her waist. With her arms wrapped tightly around his neck she whispered, "I love you Zarbon and I want to run away with you."  
  
Zarbon couldn't bring himself to actually say the words back. All he did was say, "And I you."  
  
~A/N oh boo hoo it's the end of the chapter. Sorry for lack of updates. I promise they are going to be a lot quicker form now on. Hope you guys like this! 


	12. Plan

A/N An update? Wow the dead really can rise! lol

In a daze Shenza looked down at the planet they were about to destroy. It had a turquoise hue and ravaging storm clouds covered the whole thing. Wrapping a cream shawl around tightly around her shoulders she shivered. Zarbon was a few feet away from her sipping champagne in a chair with one leg over the other. Looking at him Shenza realized he had been fidgeting with his feet for quite some time.

"Are you nervous Zarby-kun?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nope," he said shortly.

Nodding she sighed. "Vegeta won't look me in the eyes anymore. I feel sorry that I'm losing his friendship because I gave up on us being together."

"Are you sorry you can't be together," Zarbon asked quietly.

"Not at all," Shenza replied smiling. "I love him but not in the way I can love you. It a shame the way he is taking this, but as long as you and I can be together that's all that matters."

Feeling a queasy stomach turn from the guilt waves swimming through his body Zarbon whispered, "You'll love me no matter what then?"

"Of course my dear why do you ask?"

"Only because…… never mind beautiful. We're together now and that's all that matters."

Walking towards him she let her shawl drop exposing bare shoulders and a bare chest. Zarbon's eyes widened and he looked up at her. Then slowly he hands lifted and he stroked her shoulders gently. Just as his hands began to move down, there was a loud knocking at the door.

Hastily Shenza pulled the shawl around her again, and with a red flustered face she yelled, "What?"

"Shenny-chan it's Radditz."

"Enter."

Radditz opened the door and just stuck his head through. "I've gotten word that we're about to land soon. So suit up."

"Thank you brother."

When he closed the door Shenza walked into the corner of the room where her red armor laid. Throwing the shawl across the room she pulled on a black tee shirt and then her armor. Zarbon watched her, his emerald eyes in a trance. Noticing his staring she giggled and asked, "What are you looking at Zarby-kun?"

"Nothing it's just…..your so beautiful. Your like a jewel I don't know how else to explain it."

"I'm sorry I called you ugly when I was young. Hearing all these compliments now is really giving me a guilt trip," she laughed.

"Shenza when we get on the planet I think it'd be best if you stayed close to your brother and Vegeta and I fought elsewhere."

"What are you saying?"

"That I don't want to be with you. But everything is going to be all right I promise."

"WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO BE WITH ME?" Shenza cried. (A/N remember she still is a hormonal teenager)

"Look everything is going to be ok. Radditz and I have a plan alright?"

"Well it better work because something else is happening."

"What?"

"I'm having Vegeta's baby?"

Zarbon stumbled back with his mouth open. "What?" he gasped.

Starting to cry she said, "I'm so sorry…about a month ago……Vegeta….Zarbon what am I going to do? Frieza will kill me and the baby. And I love you….I hope…"

Zarbon felt rage and sorrow fighting a battle on his soul. How could Vegeta lay his hands on Shenza? Shenza was his not Vegeta's. Just because he was a prince he couldn't get what he wanted. And what was Vegeta really a prince of …..a pile of rubble floating in space….big deal. Then he looked at Shenza's mahogany eyes filled with tears and thought to himself, "I forgive her. She didn't love me then. She loves me now and that's all that matters."

"I just realized it a few minutes ago," she said. "I can feel the energy inside me. It's going to be a powerful warrior."

"I will help you and your child," Zarbon said wrapping his arms around her. "This is true love, do you think this happens every day?"

Crying softly against his shoulders Shenza thought back to the night she and Vegeta had made love. They were training and in the training room they found a crate of old expensive wine. And after being all hot and sweaty the heat of the moment had brought them together in lust and passion. The explosion of their union was only temporary though. Shenza just couldn't find herself to have true feelings for Vegeta no matter how hard she tried. And now there was a baby…..

"My darling just do as I say and stay by your brother. When this is all over I will marry you and help raise your child."

"Oh I love you Zarbon."

"I love you too."

There was a loud thud and Zarbon and Shenza flew forward and onto the ground. "I guess we've landed," Shenza said rubbing her tender head.

"I guess so," Zarbon said.

Looking out the window Shenza saw raging meteors and rain falling to the dark muddy soil. "Not a very cheerful place is it?"

"No."

"Well," Shenza said wiping her eyes. "We better get going."

Kissing her cheek Zarbon whispered, "In case anything bad happens. The Greenjin prince and Saiyan princess lived happily ever after. Together, forever."

Kissing him on the lips after that she whispered back, "And Shenza behaved herself and settled down for her Greenjin prince so she'd be the perfect wife."

"Oh Shenny-chan you'd make a perfect wife the way you are right now. Don't ever change."

"I guess we'd better get going," Shenza said pulling herself away from him. "Oh but one more thing." Shenza reached into her pants pocket and pulled out two matching earrings with lavender balls on them. "Radditz gave these to me. I guess my grandfather wore them to battle. They'll bring you good luck. Theres also a headband," she said pulling that out of her pocket as well. I want you to have them."

"Thank you my dear," Zarbon said hastily putting them on.

Hand in hand they walked down the corridor to the main exit of the ship. Vegeta was waiting there with Radditz. If Radditz cared that Zarbon was wearing his family's heirloom he didn't show it. He just gestured for Shenza to come towards him. "My sister the time has come."

Vegeta was looking down towards the floor. "Let's get going we've wasted enough time," he grumbled.

"Goodbye Vegeta," Shenza said looking over at him. Vegeta was making a conscious effort not to look her in the eye.

Shaking her head in silence Shenza turned towards Zarbon. "I love you," he mouthed to her.

She smiled and then stepped out. With her hand around her brother's arms the two of them raced through the storm dodging meteors. The rain and wind threw Shenza's hair in her eyes and she struggled to see where she was going. The whole planet was a turquoise blur.

"If you see any midget pink men blast them," Radditz yelled over the storm.

"I can't see anything," Shenza yelled back.

Radditz must not have heard her because he didn't respond. After a few more minutes of running and ducking they found shelter in a large stone cave. "Ok here's the plan," he said. "Your going to hide out here and Vegeta, Zarbon and I are going to complete the assignement. We'll report back to Freiza everything went fine and then you and I are going to meet back here with an escape pod."

"Ok sounds good….question."

"Yes?"

"Where are we going to get an escape pod?"

"You are going to break into the pink midget men's main military surplus building and steal one without being seen and if you are seen you blow up whoever saw you. Get it back here with minimal damage from the storm. And pray Freiza himself doesn't find out what is up and come back and kills us all. Think you can handle it?"

"A walk in the park."

"Now I've understand you've been able to read Zarbon's thoughts. Can you read anyone elses?"

Shenza bit her lower lip. "Yea it's weird. I can't do it all the time. Mostly Zarbon and Vegeta. Once in a while I've picked up on Zarbon's thoughts but that's it. Why do you ask?"

"This is an ability our father had obtained. I think in his death he somehow passed it on to you. He could read anyone's mind though. Maybe he wasn't able to fully pass it on to you. I was just thinking it you could tap into this mental ability this whole operation could go by a lot more smoothly."

"Gotcha," Shenza said giving him the thumbs up.

"Good luck my sister. Rest here until the storm dies down. The military surplus building is located north of the main town. It's located near a large lake. Be careful."

"Hai bother."

A/N the end…..of this chapter at least…….wow I can't believe I was thirteen when I started this story…..ahh the minds and ranting of the youth…….maybe I'll even finish this lol! This is solid evidence of what a procrastinator I am!


	13. Final chapter

A/N I think this will be the final chapter of this story. I don't think I can go into it anymore what with it being 5 years old and I forgot what I was even thinking when I started it lol. No it's cute but I think a good long chapter will sum everything up. Please enjoy! Oh and in the last note when I was like 15 I was too lazy to spell check. The last thing Shenza says is, "I'm able to pick up on FRIEZA'S thoughts once in a while"

Disclaimer: DBZ and Hinder will most likely belong to the government as will everything someday….but they don't belong to me.

_I think you can do much better than me _

_After all the lie that I made you believe _

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see _

_The edge of your bed where your nightgown used to be_

Stepping over rock and rubble white boots slowly made their way toward a secluded cave, showered with maddening sheets of rain and meteors. Bright, frightening flashes emerged from every visible place making the dark entrance easy to find. Inside a young Saiyan woman was waiting for the opportune moment to set out for an escape pod and make a reckless and daring journey to a new life.

"Shenza," the owner of the white boots called stepping into the cave.

Glancing up afraid it could be Frieza or one of the aliens set out to destroy her, she spotted the white boots with the Saiyan royal emblem and her heart beat calmed. "Vegeta shouldn't you be out finishing your master's assignment?"

"Shenza there's something I must ask you. When I carried you back to your room and you began to pass out you muttered something."

Tears began to run down Shenza's eyes and she spat out fit-like, "Is this really the best time Vegeta. I know that you hate me. I can read your thoughts remember? Since you found out that I love Zarbon you immediately began to repress every fond memory we had together. And now that you want to know something you're not calling me a wench. What did I say that was so important?"

"Something about your brother Kakarot, and you muttered other things like low level and it's been on my mind since you've said those things."

Furiously wiping her eyes she screamed over the storm, "You're going to get yours someday Vegeta! And Kakarot is going to give it to you. I swear this is true."

Vegeta didn't say anything but calmly began to charge a ki blast in his hand and held it high above his head.

"Kill me and your killing your son."

Momentarily Vegeta held the blast in the air staring at Shenza dumbfound. Thunder roared behind him and he looked down and flung the blast behind him in a reckless non-caring matter. Then he began to walk out of the cave. Before he left he turned around and spoke softly "You knew this and yet you wish to be with Zarbon?"

Shenza nodded and mouthed to him, "I'm sorry but please don't kill me."

Taking in her innocence and beauty he had once so cherished he took one long look at her and made his way back out of the cave. Never would he forget her smile and courage. Those qualities he would later on find in her brother. And those innocent naïve looks Kakarott modeled so well would forever remind him of Shenza had ruining his already weak ability to love. Never before had he felt so shattered.

After Vegeta left Shenza felt so helpless she just began crying unable to control her emotions. Alone, cold, and scared glanced over and saw that the storm was beginning to settle down. Crawling her way to the entrance she saw that the storm had finally ceased. The sky had turned a lilac hue and across the terrain Shenza saw only desert ground.

Out of nowhere Zarbon came running towards her. "Shenza!" he cried.

Leaping out of the cave Shenza leaping into Zarbon's arm her own arms tightly embraced around his neck. She began to kiss him countless times over his cheeks and neck. "Zarbon my darling! I've missed you so."

Zarbon buried his head into her thick black hair and tears uncontrollably streamed out. He consciously knew what he was about to do to her. What other choice did he have. With a sickening grin he set her down so he could hold her face in his hands.

Looking up at him lovingly Shenza asked, "Darling are we going to find the escape pod? Why are you crying is everything ok?"

_I told myself I won't miss you _

_But I remember _

_What it feels like beside you _

"Umm Shenza plans have changed," Zarbon stuttered lying through his teeth. "Radditz is going to come pick you up soon and he's going to take you to a planet where some other Saiyans have located. Both of us don't believe that Frieza has become aware of this relocation so you'll be safe there. Radditz will help you blend in so you have a good chance at survival."

"But Zarbon what about us? We're getting married aren't we?"

Not knowing what else to tell her Zarbon ran his fingers through her hair and said, "Oh course beautiful. Why wouldn't we?"

"So how are you going to escape Frieza? What's going to happen to you? Why don't you come with me?" she pleaded.

"Shenza I cannot I must stay and finish Frieza's mission."

"Who cares about the mission? Just come with me. You've always loved me. You've never loved Frieza. Why is it so easy to serve him instead of being with me? Is it because of the baby? Zarbon why won't you look at me?"

Staring blankly to the side he said under his breath barley loud enough for her to hear "Shenza you are going to leave with your brother do you understand me?"

"No I don't understand you promised we could be together"

Softly pushing her away he said, "Shenza you don't understand and the fact that you're not even trying hurts."

Backing up Shenza began shaking her head, "No, this isn't you. It's not you. Zarbon do you even hear yourself?"

Immedately seeing her turn away from him Zarbon wanted her against him again. He fought off every urge to run towards her and wrap his arms around her again.

_I really miss your hair in my face _

**Shenza**** I ****really don't want to do this to you. **

Shenza stopped in her tracks and slowly turned her head towards Zarbon. "Why don't you tell me the real plan. I know you're going to betray me."

"Shenza how can you say this?" Zarbon had been working vigorously at keeping his thoughts closed.

"You know I know don't act stupid."

_And the way your innocence tastes _

"You should've stayed with Vegeta," Zarbon whispered strands of green hair whipping across his eyes in the cool breeze.

"But I love you."

Staring straight at her he responded, "I love you too. You'll always be my princess."

_And I think you should know this _

_You deserve much better than me _

Sitting on the throne inside the giant spaceship a white hand tightly gripped a glass of wine. "I'm glad you and Zarbon decided to finally stop being whiny babies and serving me properly. Normally your insubordinate actions would've gotten you killed but I like this situation better."

"Hai sama," Vegeta stood at his side and nodded.

"Although I am sorry about your little girlfriend don't worry she'll get what is coming to her. No longer will she have the privilege of marrying me. Tonight she will bear me one last Saiyan warrior and then we will dispose of her. "

_One look through your old box of notes _

_Found those pictures I took that you_

_Were looking for _

"Shenza you need to come with me now to meet Radditz."

"Tell me lover where are we really going," she asked scornfully.

"Shenza please understand I don't want to do this."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU?"

Rushing towards her Zarbon put his arms around her waist and slung her over his shoulder, weeping the entire time. It was impossible to drown out her screams and protests. "Zarbon I loved you. I love dyou. You watched over me why the hell are you doing this? Please tell me why?"

"I owe homage to Lord Frieza," he cried out. "I can't expect you to understand.

Feeling fists punch his back Zarbon bit his lower lip and tried to fight the pain. Shenza had just about equaled him in strength and with the emotional state he was in he was unsure of how he'd do against her in a battle. "How can you even imagine truly battling her? You love her so…" While he was deep in thought he noticed something. The punches had stopped and there was an uneasy silence. While Shenza was being quite Zarbon treated his mind by thinking back to the night he had first kissed Shenza and they had held each other so tenderly. Half-hoping she was breaking into his mind so she could understand that he still loved her so Zarbon waited for her to say something. Anything.

_If __theres__ one memory I don't __wanna__ loose_

_That time__ at the mall you and me in the dressing room _

_I told myself I won't miss you _

_But I remember _

_What it feels like beside you_

Shenza was absorbed into her own thoughts.

Vision

Vegeta was falling at the hands of her twin brother."Kakarot," he cried in angst. His tail had been cut off the most embarrassing punishment a Saiyan could ever endure. But what was this Kakarot did not have a tail either. Shenza did not dwell on this as much as she did the next vision that came to her.

A young man with short black hair that had a receding……hairline was walking towards a family. There was a blue haired woman and a small boy around 7 years old with lavender hair running around flailing his arms. And there was Vegeta. Another boy came into the picture with hair just like Kakarot's and Shenza's. He jumped on the lavender head boy's shoulder and they began sparring playfully. The young man with hair like Vegeta's inched nearer to the family. "My name is….."

And then so engulfed in the vision Shenza did not notice that she was laying on top of a bed her arms tied above her. Blinking everything was happened. "I passed out what happened. Zarbon are you there?"

Below her waist was an agonizing pain. Looking down at the slant she was at she saw her legs were raised and a head of green was down there. It was Zarbon. Almost forgetting their previous conversation she asked, "How did I get here? Who, what's going on?" Beads of sweat dripped from Shenza's red exhausted face. Struggling to remember what she could've done that drained so much energy Zarbon quickly answered her.

He held up a tiny premature infant that was screaming madly. Handing the child to Shenza and trying to wipe him off with a washcloth he said, "This is your son. Frieza has named him Vegeta after his father."

"No," Shenza protested. "He will not be a prince so there is no need for that name. His name will be Cree."

Puzzled Zarbon asked, "Why Cree?"

Holding her arms out so she could hold her child she just smiled. "I like that name."

The baby wailed and waved his fists madly in the air. "Just like his father." Kissing the baby's forehead she stroked his silky black hair. The baby looked up at her with a scowl and huge mahogany eyes like her own. "He's beautiful."

Leaning in Zarbon kissed her on the cheek. Loathingly Shenza glared at him. "You didn't have faith that our love could survive everything. Your doubt killed me."

"What do you mean?"

"Zarbon I did inherit the ability from my father to read thoughts and see the future. I saw what could've been had you trusted your first thoughts and stayed with me."

"Would it have been any different?" Zarbon asked tightly holding her hand. "Honestly Shenza, Frieza is everywhere. What did you see in your visions about us. Would we have survived."

Shenza nodded and Zarbon was dumbstruck. Afraid to asked he whispered, "What's going to happen now?"

"You're going to take my son," she answered kissing him one last time and handing him over to Zarbon. Upon being placed into the Greenjin's arms the baby began to bawl again. "And I'm going to stay here and wait for Frieza to deliver my fate. He knew if he asked you to do it you'd chicken out and he'd have to kill you too and then he'd lose his right hand man."

"You say this with such ease," Zarbon sniffled. "After everything I've done to you."

"Zarbon I understand and I don't care. Your fear overpowered you. It could've happened to anybody."

"I'm a coward."

Closing her eyes she smiled sweetly. "Make sure my son is safe. I love you my green prince."

"Darling I love you as well. Zarbon clutched the crying baby against his chest. "No you can't do this Shenza. Let's run away together."

Eyes still closed she whispered, "Slightly bruised and broken."

"Shenza…."

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And__ I can't pretend that _

_I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

Running back to the bed Zarbon kissed her one last time and savored the sweet tase of his lips on hers. "I love you my little. Please don't forget that. I wish things were different I'm so sorry I did this to you."

From behind him a cool feminine voice purred. "Zarbon if you would hurry up with getting that child out of here that would be spectacular. Me and Shenza need to have a few words alone."

"But sire," Zarbon tried to use every last ounce of courage to protest.

"Zarbon if you do not vacate this room immediately I will blow you and that baby to bits NOW LEAVE!"

Opening her eyelids slightly Shenza nodded at Zarbon to leave. "Take my child away," she whispered.

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And__ the way your innocence tastes_

Sitting on the window ledge of the space ship Zarbon cried softly to himself. "Why couldn't she have just told me it would've turned out better if I had gone along with the plan? Why? Why?" His inner voice told him, "Because you wouldn't have listened anyway."

Vegeta walked arrogantly past him a smug look on his face. "Aren't you going to look at your son Vegeta?" Zarbon spat at him.

"I'm off to complete an elite's assignment not babysit a lower class infant. So if you'll excuse me."

Zarbon did not expect much else. Looking down at the child he had wrapped in white silk he told himself that he had to rid himself of all thoughts of his one and true love. The only thing he could do to keep himself alive was to serve Frieza, watch over this child and keep his chin up.

"From our head on collision," he sang quietly to himself fighting back tears.

The next morning Vegeta(Cree) was sent out in a Saiyan space pod to planet UFAS (A/N that's the acronym of my college lol :P) and Zarbon watched out the window as his pod zipped away. Frieza called him into the drafting room as he was looking over a map of the universe. "I think we should plan Namek as our next conquest."

"Sire the Namekians will resist."

"I am the greatest fighter in the world you fool," Frieza spat. "I can take care of those green frogs anyday. Now if you'll go to the store room there's something you should see."

Knees shaking Zarbon made his way towards the storeroom. Inside was a white coffin halfway open. Knowing what was inside he slowly eased his way up there. Inside was his sleeping angel her arms folded over her chest. Kissing her cold forehead he whispered, "I'm sorry."

_And I think you should know this_

_You__ deserve much better than me_

A/N Wow that only took 5 years to finish. I hope my style of writing has somewhat improved over the years. And for the few Zarbon supporters out there I hope you liked this. I think it explains a lot of the bitterness with Vegeta and Zarbon. Please Review!!!

3 Nin-Nin


End file.
